


Risky na Kareshi

by pickledbrows



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Horniness, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Porn Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 10:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickledbrows/pseuds/pickledbrows
Summary: Sougo just isn't the prim and proper boy that everyone makes him out to be.





	Risky na Kareshi

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea and this isn't the 100% firm idea but it's close enough. I like RyuuSou and I just wanted Sou-chan to let loose a bit. Just wait until I'm writing top!Sougo though. I haven't written in months but my brain made me crank this out.
> 
> Drop a kudos and comment if you liked it, thanks!

* * *

The nights were still sticky and warm even as the summer months came to an end, but the steady dorm air conditioning made the outside temperature almost forgettable. Sougo idly tugged his shirt down when he felt the cool tickle of air along an exposed inch of his waist, his eyes steadily trained on his phone as he finished up a text and clicked send.

There was a knock on his door, and he sat up when he heard a familiar grumbling, “Sou-chan?”

“Yes?” he called out and left his phone on his bed as he got up to open the door.

Tamaki was standing there in his sleeping clothes, a King Pudding plush tucked under one arm, and a frown on his face.

“Tamaki-kun, shouldn’t you be asleep? You have school tomorrow,” Sougo softly scolded with hardly a hint of anger.

“Sou-chan, save me,” Tamaki pleaded and took a step forward just as a voice called from down the hallway, in the direction of the kitchen.

“_Yotsuba-san_!”

“I ate Iorin’s share of cake,” Tamaki whispered, body hunched as he stepped further into Sougo’s room with the intent to hide from his schoolmate’s wrath, “I thought it was mine, but I forgot I’d eaten my piece earlier. But it was so good, Sou-chan! If you ate it, you’d want to eat two pieces or four or five!”

With a sigh, Sougo placed a hand on Tamaki’s arm and ushered him back into the hallway.

“Just apologize and everything will be fine,” he gently offered.

“Sou-chan, please--!”

“Tamaki-kun, let’s go apologize together, okay? I’m sure if you apologize and promise to buy him something tomorrow, you’ll be okay,” Sougo said and stepped out of his room as well.

Over the last year, he’d grown accustomed to Tamaki’s childish nature and lack of, to put it kindly, social dexterity. He’d figured out ways to address these issues with his younger unit mate without making him feel patronized, and sometimes it meant he needed to physically hold Tamaki’s hand and lead him step-by-step toward making small repairs to a relationship.

“If he kills me, I’ll haunt you as a ghost forever and eat all of your cake,” Tamaki threatened and shuffled behind Sougo as they walked to the kitchen together.

* * *

"Ryuu. Ryuu!”

Ryuu sleepily blinked awake and sat up in the car seat before glancing out the window in a daze. The work van was parked in front of his apartment building, the night too late and dead for anyone to be walking about on the street. He stretched his legs and arms before grabbing his bag from the floor.

“Ryuu’s very sleepy today,” Tenn teased.

“Get some rest tomorrow,” Gaku said and gave Ryuu’s shoulder a pat, “You must’ve really knocked out because your phone was going off right there in your hand, geez.”

Ryuu glanced down to where his phone had managed to stay gripped throughout his nap and pressed the power button to check the notifications. Oh, there was something from Sougo.

“Come on, I still have to drop off these other two,” Anesagi impatiently said from the driver’s seat, “Do you need someone to walk you up? Are you going to drop unconscious in the elevator?”

“N-no! I’m going now. Thank you and good work today everyone,” Ryuu said in a rush and slid open the door before hopping out.

He waved goodbye to the others as he shut the door and shouldered his bag before heading inside. The night air was a bit muggy, but the cool air conditioning of his apartment building woke him up a little more. During the elevator ride to his floor, he glanced down at his phone to quickly check the Rabbit Chat with Sougo and peered closely when he saw one message followed by a link to a website.

_Good work today, Tsunashi-san._

He clicked the link and the phone browser popped up. The elevator doors opened and as soon as he stepped out, his phone reconnected with service and a video loaded on screen. He froze and stared at the thumbnail preview of someone sitting on a bed with familiar purple and white sheets. A naked, familiar someone.

With a flush, he shoved his phone into his back pocket and hurried to the door of his apartment, unlocking it with shaking hands and throwing himself into the privacy of his home. He flicked on a single light and hightailed it to his bedroom where he could throw down his bag and begin unpacking his day to prepare for tomorrow.

He needed to take a bath first, brush his teeth, but a shower might be fine tonight, he was tired after all. Gaku let him borrow one of his favorite mystery novels because Ryuu’s interest had been sparked, but he couldn’t even read a chapter tonight, no way his eyes would stay open long enough. And Tenn needed something from him, but he couldn’t remember what it was, oh no. He’d just have to text Tenn tomorrow. Did Sougo really send him _that_ kind of video? Why was he naked, was it that hot in the dorm? What—

His phone went off and he fumbled to get it from his pocket and see what the notification was this time. It was a text from Tenn, reminding him to send a picture of his new moisturizer so he could buy some on his day off. Oh, that was it. Tenn was always on top of it with the reminders.

Ryuu left his phone on the bed as he headed to the bathroom so he wouldn’t glance at Sougo’s message or be tempted to open the video, but then he realized he needed to take a picture with the device and silently cursed as he swiped it back up. Why did Tenn have to remind him now of all times?

He snapped the photo for his group member and sent it before undressing for a quick shower. Today had been long and he was lucky tomorrow was a day off because he would be in agony if he had to do even one photoshoot. He just wanted to kick back and relax, maybe watch something. Like a movie.

He scrubbed his hair and body under the cool shower spray with impatient energy and toweled down before going through a sloppy, shortcut version of his regular skincare routine. He could skip a night. Grabbing his phone from where he’d left it by the sink, he rushed off to his closet to pull out some underwear and pajamas and slipped them on in record time before heading to bed.

The fatigue he’d felt earlier when climbing out of the van had been completely erased and his body sang with nervous anticipation. He shut off all the lights in his room except for the lamp beside his bed and sat in the center of the cool sheets and fluffy pillows. What had convinced Sougo to send him something so dangerous? Was that the right word? It certainly was dangerous for Ryuu’s own health to see the younger man he was wooing—Gaku always teased him about his word choice—in a risqué video. And it was dangerous if someone managed to get their hands on such a video.

With a deep breath, he opened his phone browser again to the video that had innocently waited for his return, paused and tempting. In the thumbnail, he noticed that Sougo’s face was cut out of the frame, but Ryuu knew that body and bed well enough, as perverted as that sounded. The video was listed as private, another measure to keep it out of the wrong hands.

He sat back against his headboard, switched the video to full screen, and tapped the “play” triangle. It took a few seconds to properly load, and then he saw him. Sougo sat leaning against his own headboard, the top of the screen hitting just beneath his chin to hide his face from the viewer, but Ryuu was hardly paying attention to that detail anymore. His eyes were trained on Sougo’s manner of complete undress save for a pair of sheer tights and the delicate necklace Ryuu had bought him for his birthday.

The reason he summed up as to why Sougo would dare to send him this kind of video on a random summer night tapped Ryuu like the recollection of a hazy dream. They’d had dinner together a week ago and maybe he’d goaded Sougo on or teased him about something. Being so proper, perhaps? He vaguely recalled Sougo answering with, “I’m not _always_ good,” or something of that nature, and Ryuu had thought it cute at the time.

Sougo’s thigh-highs were now the only cute thing about the result of that conversation. They ended at his thighs with a swirling lace design and the detail almost looked stamped onto his skin. Sougo sat with his knees together, legs tilted to the side to show that he had no underwear on. He was completely naked, and that knowledge sent Ryuu’s brain into horny alarm.

In the video, Sougo put a finger up to his mouth, and then that hand and the other slid down his chest to softly caress the skin of his stomach. He ran them back upwards and Ryuu followed the movement, bringing his phone closer so he could swallow every second with his hungry, lively eyes. He shifted on his bed to be more comfortable and felt the stirring of arousal beneath his pajamas. Why did he even bother putting them on?

Sougo’s hands danced up and around his lean torso before settling against his collarbone, fingertips tracing along the thin metal chain of his necklace with a featherlight touch. The fingers of one hand wrapped around the simple pendant drop, tugging and toying with it as the fingers of his other hand slipped down to caress a nipple. His lips parted but no sound came out except for a barely audible sigh, and Ryuu found his own breath hitching at the sight. He cradled his phone on one hand and allowed his other to trail downwards to tug himself free. The kiss of cool air against his cockhead somehow sent a burning sensation throughout his body.

Sougo continued to hold his knees together and he shifted them as one to the other side, offering a teasing glimpse of his bare ass and the darker patch hidden away. He opened his mouth wider to quickly suck in a finger from either hand and then lowered the wet digits to flick and tease the hardening buds on his chest. Ryuu could almost feel them beneath his own hands, the soft skin and hard tips that, when he put his own fingers or mouth to them, sent shivers throughout Sougo’s entire body. He’d spent several minutes, or maybe hours, teasing and biting them red and sensitive.

Ryuu grabbed hold of his hard cock and idly stroked, more focused on the circles Sougo drew around his chest and the tightness of his thumb and forefinger as he pinched. Ryuu released a louder sigh than Sougo allowed himself to, the con of living in a dorm with six other people, but Ryuu had experienced those pleasured sounds enough to recall them easily and timed them in his head with the movement of Sougo’s lips on the screen.

Without warning or a more teasing introduction, Sougo parted his legs wide and held them bent and open, baring himself fully to Ryuu. The sight had him squeezing himself and stilling the slide of his palm, his eyes taking the time to roam the expanse of exposed thigh to naked ass to hardened cock. Sougo had clearly been ready to go from the start, and Ryuu watched as he wrapped his fingers around his cock with no hesitation and began to steadily stroke. Ryuu mirrored his actions and released a loud moan. If he shut his eyes, it would feel as if Sougo was there doing it to him and he was doing it to Sougo in return, but he didn’t dare stop watching the video, not when Sougo began teasing his chest again while quickening the pace of his other hand.

Ryuu flicked the underside of his cock, where he and Sougo had discovered together was his weakest spot, and rode the pleasurable wave that built inside, wanting it to last longer. Sougo released himself and caressed his thighs inside and out, his feet planted on the bed as he thrust into the air with the same rhythm as his strokes had been. Ryuu breathed hard through his nose, imagining how it would feel if Sougo were to ride him like this, with that quiver in his thighs and his hands grasping everything but himself.

On the screen, Sougo’s mouth formed a single word that Ryuu didn’t need to hear, because he knew what it looked like when Sougo moaned and whimpered his name.

Sougo’s hand shot down to firmly grasp himself, and when he began stroking himself with full abandon, Ryuu followed suit, wanting to finish together. But then Sougo’s other hand moved beneath his bouncing cock, his fingers prodding at his untouched hole, and the experience of knowing that secret heat was enough to send Ryuu coming hard all over his fingers and palm.

His brain slammed to a halt as his orgasm hit him, eyes narrowed but still watching as Sougo continued to work himself to his own completion. He was biting down on his lip and his hand moved desperately, fingers caressing and teasing and making him hungrier and hungrier to finish. When he did, Ryuu picked up on the tiniest keen from his tensed throat, and he watched as Sougo desperately dug his heels into his bed, back arching and showing off the glint of sweat on his skin. Ryuu could almost smell it, could almost smell Sougo and the tang between his legs, and he watched in a boneless heap as Sougo’s fingers traced lazy milky patterns into his skin before the video abruptly cut off.

Ryuu’s mind buzzed and he waited for it to settle before he got up on shaking legs to clean himself. When he returned to bed, with no pajama pants this time, he flopped down and wondered if his body could handle an immediate rewatch. Before that though, he opened his chat with Sougo and typed out a message before clicking send and making his decision to open up the video once more.

* * *

“Good night, Tamaki-kun,” Sougo said as he patted the taller boy’s back and gently pushed him into his room, “Don’t forget to set your alarm.”

Tamaki sighed and waved him off before shutting his door. With a feeling of success, Sougo made his way back to his own room. It had been simple to deal with Tamaki and Iori’s issue regarding the eaten cake because Tamaki was quick to apologize and Iori was easy with forgiveness. But it had still been a long day off, what with all the chores that needed to be done and the little gift Sougo had put together for Ryuu after opening the discreet package for an order he’d made a week ago.

The memory of what he’d done earlier filled him with sudden nervous energy, but he had no regrets. He was sure Ryuu would enjoy his little gesture, if it could even be called that. And maybe Ryuu wouldn’t be so quick to write him off as always being prim and proper.

As Sougo climbed onto his bed and stretched out to prepare for a night of rest, he noticed the notification light flashing on his phone. A smile tickled his lips as he opened the chat with Ryuu, and he tugged idly on his necklace as he read the single message.

_You are definitely ALWAYS good._


End file.
